


How Seokmin Became Jihan's Baby

by DaniShine178



Series: The FACILITY [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Any sexualization of age regression will not be tolerated!, Boys in Skirts, Caregiver Jeonghan, Caregiver Jinwoo, Caregiver Joshua, Caregiver MJ, Diapers, Fluff, Kevin and Jae are only mentioned, Little Seokmin, Little Seungcheol, Little Space, M/M, Mentions of neglect, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Seokmin is a pure bean in this, The Caregiver in me will fight!, alternate universe - littles are known, little sanha, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: “Where am I? And who are you?”“I’m Joshua Hong, a doctor in training,” the man answered. His smile faltered. “And your parents brought you here.”“But what is here?” Seokmin questioned.“The Free Asylum for Care-needing Individuals and Learning Institution for Troubled Youths, or Facility for short,” Joshua explained.





	How Seokmin Became Jihan's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, I begin a new series. This is a oneshot series, though, so I'll post as I finish them. A lot less pressure compared to my other stories. Also, I'm aware that the name sounds very sinister, so if y'all have any suggestions for name changes, leave them in the comments. Hope you all enjoy this cuteness!

Seokmin felt a fuzzy feeling in his head when he woke up. He glanced around the room as his eyes fluttered open. He was in what looked like a doctor’s office. He did not remember going to the hospital or anything like that, though. “Seokmin, can you hear me?” A young man asked. He sounded nice. Seokmin nodded his head just a tad. “I’m going to need a verbal response, Hun.”

“I can hear you,” Seokmin muttered, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He looked around the room. He was certainly in a doctor’s office. The man sitting before him had faded pink hair that looked almost like cotton candy. He had a smile on his face that made him look very nice. “Where am I? And who are you?”

“I’m Joshua Hong, a doctor in training,” the man answered. His smile faltered. “And your parents brought you here.”

“But what is here?” Seokmin questioned.

“The Free Asylum for Care-needing Individuals and Learning Institution for Troubled Youths, or Facility for short,” Joshua explained. Seokmin’s eyes widened.

“But…why would they bring me here?” Seokmin’s head felt fuzzy as he thought through everything. “I’ve been good. I know I’ve been good.” Tears pricked his eyes. “I’ve done everything they’ve ever said without question.”

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, Seokminnie,” Joshua gently ordered. “Can I call you Seokminnie?” Seokmin nodded. “Don’t be upset. We interviewed your parents when they brought you in.” He gave Seokmin a reassuring look. “They were arrested after the first few questions.” Seokmin snapped his head up so he could look at Joshua.

“They were arrested,” Seokmin repeated.

“The police were called after your evaluator saw your parents brought you in unconscious,” Joshua explained. “After giving them a bit of our truth serum, they were able to get enough evidence to prove your parents were neglectful.” Joshua’s smile fell. “And if your weight is an indicator of anything, they were forgetting to even give you food.”

Seokmin glanced around the room, somewhat confused. “Why am I in a doctor’s office, then?”

“We had to make sure you would wake up safely,” Joshua explained. Seokmin nodded. “So, before I pull your evaluator in, can I first ask how you’re feeling?”

Seokmin sighed. “My head’s a bit fuzzy, and I still feel a bit tired.” Joshua nodded, writing that down on a nearby clipboard.

“Considering the medicine your parents used on you, that’s not a shock to hear. If you feel like you’re going to pass out, then try to let me know.” Joshua set the pen down before walking over to the door and opening it. He poked his head out. “He’s awake, and he’s ready to see you.” Joshua moved out of the way as another young man entered the room. He was about the same height as Joshua, but his hair was black, and he was wearing an outfit that mostly black. While he did seem nice, Seokmin could not help but shy away just a tad. It did not go unnoticed by the doctor. “Aw, Seokmin, don’t be scared. This is Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo gave Seokmin a small smile. “Hello, Seokmin, how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Seokmin answered.

“I can only imagine,” Wonwoo responded. He glanced down at his clipboard. “Now, we do have a few things to discuss. Seeing as you are eighteen and your parents brought you here without your consent, you do have the choice to simply live in the apartment complex nearby until you’re able to live on your own.” Seokmin nodded, taking in the information. “However, if you want to, you can also be a Little.”

“Well…I don’t wanna be a burden,” Seokmin argued. His eyes were locked onto his hands.

“You would never be a burden, Seokminnie,” Joshua interjected. “I can tell you’re a sweetheart and a very kind boy. If you want to be a Little, then that is perfectly alright.” Seokmin bit his lip. 

“I wanna be a Little, but on one condition,” he bargained. He snapped his gaze up to look at Joshua. “I want you to be my Caregiver…if you want that is.”

“If that’s all you want, then who am I to deny your request,” Joshua responded. Seokmin cracked a small smile, as did Wonwoo.

“Excellent,” the evaluator interrupted. He clicked his pen. “Now that we’ve established that, let’s start with the next round of questions then.” He glanced down at his clipboard. “First off, what would you absolutely not like?”

“No spankings, and I don’t want to have an older age range,” Seokmin admitted.

Wonwoo nodded, scribbling down the answer. “Next, what do you think you might like?”

Seokmin shrugged. “I’ve never thought about it. I had this teddy bear I liked a lot when I was younger. I’ve also seen pictures of me as a baby…Those were the only times my parents ever seemed to actually love me.”

“Would you like to try an infant age range, then?” Wonwoo inquired. Seokmin cocked an eyebrow. “The infant age range means that you would be treated as a six-month to one-year-old age range. You would wear diapers, suck on a pacifier, and be dependent on your Caregivers.” Seokmin pondered the idea before nodding. “Any specific age within that category?”

“Not really,” Seokmin muttered. “Maybe a one-year-old.” He glanced over at Joshua. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Seokminnie, this whole experience is about your comfort, not mine,” Joshua argued. “If you want to be in the infant age range, then that’s okay. And if you decide to go younger or older, then that’s also okay.” Seokmin nodded.

“In that case…I want to be a baby.” Wonwoo cracked a smile, writing down the information.

“Alrighty then, it looks like you’re all set.” Wonwoo clicked his pen again. “Now, Seokmin, Joshua’s going to take you up to his and Jeonghan’s apartment, and they can make you comfy up there.” Seokmin nodded. He moved to get off the table, but he immediately stumbled.

“Oh, I’ve got you, Seokminnie,” Joshua interjected. He wrapped his arms around the boy before picking him up. He settled the boy onto his hip. Seokmin could not help but smile at the attention he was already receiving. “There we go. Now there won’t be any stumbles on the first day.” Joshua then turned his attention to Wonwoo. “Can you tell Sungjin that I just got a new Little and needed to head home?”

Wonwoo gave a quick nod. “Of course.” Joshua gave the younger male a small smile.

“Thank you so much.” He then looked over to the boy in his arms. “Now, baby boy, how about we go to our apartment to get you into something comfier?” Seokmin nodded, a small smile beginning to form. Joshua then exited the room with his little in his arms.

Joshua walked down the hallway and through the lobby before exiting the building. Seokmin buried his face in the crook of Joshua’s shoulder as the sunshine hit his face. “Oh, Seokminnie, don’t worry. You’ve seen Caregivers with their Littles before, haven’t you?” Seokmin nodded. “Then there’s nothing for you to fear. Besides, my apartment building is just across the street from the Facility.”

“Okay, Shua,” Seokmin mumbled. After a few minutes of waiting, Seokmin felt a light pat on his back.

“We’re in the building, baby,” Joshua reassured, “and a lot of the other people here either work at the Facility or got their Little through the Facility.” Seokmin peeked up from Joshua’s shoulder as the Caregiver walked towards the elevators in the lobby.

As he waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor, Joshua heard a familiar voice shout, “Joshua!” The young doctor-in-training craned his head back to see an excited Myungjin, or MJ as the other Caregivers called him, running towards the elevator. Right behind him was his boyfriend Jinwoo, who was holding onto the hand of a tall teenage boy.

“MJ, Jinwoo, how are you doing?” Joshua greeted.

“We have a Little,” MJ stated, a bright smile on his face. He motioned back at the teen holding onto Jinwoo’s hand.

“This is Sanha,” Jinwoo introduced. “He’s sixteen, but he chose a toddler mindset.” He then snapped a quick glare over to his boyfriend. “And don’t run off like that. You’ll set a poor example for him.”

MJ nodded before turning his attention back to Joshua and Seokmin. “And who is this cute little guy?” Seokmin hid his face in the crook of Joshua’s neck.

“Aw, Seokminnie, don’t be scared,” Joshua cooed. “This is just Myungjin and Jinwoo Neither of them would harm a fly…Well, MJ did chase someone while threatening to hit them with his guitar once.”

“In his defense, the guy had been harassing me,” Jinwoo argued. Seokmin giggled, peeking his head out to look at the couple. His eyes focused on Jinwoo.

“Small,” he muttered. Jinwoo cocked an eyebrow while the other Caregivers and Sanha giggled.

“Is there a problem with my height?” Jinwoo questioned. Seokmin shook his head before hiding it again.

“Ah, Jinjin, you scared him,” MJ reprimanded.

Joshua chuckled, rubbing circles on Seokmin’s back. “Don’t worry, Seokminnie. Jinwoo might seem tough, but he’s actually a kitten.”

“Watch it, Josh, or you’ll be the next one I have MJ chase with a guitar,” Jinwoo threatened.

“Can I ask why you’re threatening my boyfriend, Jinwoo?” An all too familiar voice inquired. Joshua spun around to see Jeonghan approaching the small group, looking very intrigued.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua gasped. “I thought you had a shoot today.”

A smile made its way across Jeonghan’s lips. “I did, but it finished early since I’m so amazing.” Joshua chuckled at his boyfriend’s corniness while Jinwoo and MJ rolled their eyes. Jeonghan’s smile grew upon seeing the boy in Joshua’s arms. “Shua, is this…Do we have a Little now?” Joshua nodded. Jeonghan held his arms out. “Can I hold him?”

Seokmin glanced up at the man in question. He had copper hair that went down past his shoulders, and he was dressed in a white button-down shirt, black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, and black sneakers. To Seokmin, he looked, “Pretty.” His eyes widened when he realized he said it aloud. “I’m sorry.”

“Aw, Sweetie, don’t apologize,” Jeonghan reassured. “I’m flattered that my new Little thinks I’m pretty.” Joshua passed Seokmin over to the older man, who cradled the smaller boy in his arms. “What’s your name, baby?”

“S-Seokmin,” Seokmin stuttered out.

Jeonghan cracked a smile. “Well, Seokminnie, I’m Jeonghan, and I’m going to be your new appa.” The elevator dinged as the door slid open. The small group walked over the threshold and MJ pressed the button for the fifth floor. “So how old are you, Seokminnie?”

“I’m eighteen,” Seokmin admitted.

“Wow, such a big boy,” Jeonghan cooed. “Shua and I are both twenty-four.” He gave Seokmin’s stomach a light tickle, causing the boy to giggle. “However, Seokminnie, that wasn’t what I was referring to. What age did you choose?” Seokmin blushed and hid his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck. “Oh, Sweetie, don’t be embarrassed. Your appa just wants to know how old his baby is.”

“He chose to start off as a baby,” Joshua stated.

Jeonghan cooed before turning his attention to the other couple. “And who’s this big boy with you two?”

MJ perked up as a bright smile made its way across his face. “This is Sanha, and he chose to be a toddler.”

“Well, you two will definitely be having some playdates together and with Jihoon and Soonyoung’s Little too,” Jeonghan stated. “And if Wonwoo and Jun ever get Littles, they’ll be joining you both as well.” The elevator dinged again, and the door slid open.

Jinwoo smiled at the couple. “We’ll see you both around. We have to get Sanha settled in first.”

“Of course,” Joshua responded. “Have a good day.” The trio walked off first before Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seokmin stepped off. Jeonghan and Joshua then began to walk back to their apartment.

Jeonghan glanced back down at Seokmin. “So, Seokminnie, does my little one have any preferences for clothes, toys, food?”

“I…I like sweet things,” Seokmin muttered. “And…And even though my mom and dad wouldn’t let me try it, I do like…” The boy gulped. “I like pretty things like skirts and dresses.” He pulled back and stared at Jeonghan with wide eyes. “I won’t wear them if you don’t want me to, though.”

“Seokmin, remember what I told you when you were choosing your age?” Joshua interjected. “If wearing pretty things makes you more comfortable, then you can wear them.” The three approached the door to their apartment. Jeonghan reached into his pocket, pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. The three entered the apartment, and Joshua closed the door behind them. “What do you want to wear, baby?”

Seokmin bit his lip. “I…I wanna wear a skirt.”

“Then you’ll get to wear one, my prince,” Jeonghan cooed. Seokmin let out a small yawn. “Ah, is our little one tired already?”

“His parents gave him something before they brought him here,” Joshua muttered.

Seokmin felt Jeonghan tense up, but he was quick to rub circles on the younger’s back. “Don’t worry, Seokminnie. Shua and I will take care of you. Now, how about you sleep off the rest of whatever your parents gave you while Appa gets you into something comfier? We can deal with lunch when you wake up.” Seokmin yawned again as he gave a little nod. He laid his head against Jeonghan’s chest, feeling more at peace than he ever had.

-Six Weeks Later-

“Alright, Seokminnie, keep your eyes closed,” Jeonghan ordered. He kept one arm around Seokmin’s back and one underneath his diapered bottom, which was covered by a floral print purple skirt. Seokmin giggled, holding his hands over his eyes as he was carried into the kitchen. When he attempted to peek through his fingers, Jeonghan gasped. “You little sneak, no peeking. Otherwise the surprise will be ruined.”

“Appa siwwy,” Seokmin giggled. He closed his fingers. Jeonghan soon came to a stop.

“Okay, Sweetheart, you can look now,” he urged. Seokmin uncovered his eyes before gasping. The kitchen was filled with his friends and their Caregivers.

The entire group shouted, “Surprise!” Seokmin giggled, clapping his hands.

“Fow Seokminnie?” Seokmin inquired, still ecstatic.

“Yes, this is for Seokminnie,” Joshua cooed as he approached the Little and his boyfriend. “To celebrate our amazing little boy’s birthday.”

“We have cake!” Jungkook cheered, jumping up and down on Taehyung’s lap.

“Remember, Kookie, we get cake after Seokminnie opens up his gifts,” Hoseok reminded, bouncing a gurgling Jimin on his own lap.

“Also remember that Papa is skin and bones, so don’t jump as much,” Taehyung reprimanded. The larger Little stopped his bouncing, a sheepish smile appearing.

“Okay, Papa.”

“Seokminnie, open Cheolie’s fiwst,” Seungcheol urged, holding out a well-wrapped blue box with a white ribbon. Kevin, from Jae’s lap, held out a similar box with pink paper. Seokmin’s eyes flickered around the room. All the Caregivers and Littles had gifts with them, a delicious looking cake sat on the table, and there were even balloons tied to the chairs.

“Fow Seokminnie,” Seokmin muttered. Tears spilled from his eyes.

“Oh no, is something wrong, baby?” Jeonghan questioned.

“Thank you so much,” Seokmin whimpered, pulling out of his headspace. “Thank you all. I’ve felt more love these past weeks than I’ve ever felt before. You even remembered my birthday.”

“Aw, Seokminnie, don’t be cry,” Joshua cooed.

“These are happy tears,” Seokmin claimed, wiping at his eyes. “I’m so happy.” He sniffled as his eyes filled with the innocence that Joshua and Jeonghan had seen over the past two months. “T’ank you, Appa. T’ank you, Daddy.”

“It’s our pleasure, Seokminnie,” Joshua responded. “We love you so much.” He wiped away Seokmin’s remaining tears before giving the Little a small smile. “Now, how about you open some presents?” Seokmin gasped, nodding his head frantically.

Jeonghan chuckled. “Don’t nod so quickly, baby; you could hurt yourself.” Seokmin’s eyes widened. “Appa was teasing, Sweetie.” Seokmin giggled, snuggling his head in Jeonghan’s chest as his Caregiver walked over to one of the open chairs. Seokmin could not wait for his Christmas with Jeonghan and Joshua if his birthday was an indicator of how much fun they would have together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave comments and kudos if you like what you read! Even if you don't, thank you for reading!


End file.
